


Yoosung x Ko Omorashi

by orphan_account



Series: Kim Yoosung x Professor Ko [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Shame, Tickling, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You don’t necessarily have to read the original story first, though it might be handy if you want more plot. I didn’t want to include this in that because this is really just one of my own kinks and after 9000+ words of that other story I really don’t feel like turning people off with my piss kink
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kim Yoosung x Professor Ko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896592
Kudos: 13





	Yoosung x Ko Omorashi

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t necessarily have to read the original story first, though it might be handy if you want more plot. I didn’t want to include this in that because this is really just one of my own kinks and after 9000+ words of that other story I really don’t feel like turning people off with my piss kink

Ko and Yoosung lay cuddling on the couch, a movie playing on the screen in front of them. Ko is spooning Yoosung, and of course he’s the big spoon. Ko looks to his sleepy boyfriend, running his hand under his shirt and tickling him gently.

Yoosung bursts out, he’s always been extremely ticklish. He puts his hand on Ko’s, an unmistakable pressure in his bladder causing him to squirm even more than he would. He feels truly like he might pee himself. “H-Hak~ Hak-Kun~” He gets out as Ko pulls him on top of him to keep up with the tickling, a big smile across his face.

Yoosung squeezes his legs hard, embarrassed and unsure how to tell him, but he can’t keep them open for long. The constant squirming and laughing leaves him relatively unable to squeeze his muscles and control them. Yoosung is doing his absolute best to keep his bladder in control, the last thing he wants is to pee all over his older boyfriend, he would feel so much like a child then.

Ko is finding this fun, it’s not everyone you get to step out of being an adult with and indulge in some things like this. He brushes his hands against Yoosung’s skin some more, looking at him in his breathless state; he decides to withdraw his hands.

The sudden change, the squirming he could’ve had to distract him all gone, makes him feel it even worse. His legs are still spread out, so he closes them and leans his head back into Ko’s shoulder. He lets out a long, quiet moan.

Ko smiles and kisses the side of his neck as he watches his chest rise and fall, though unusually his legs shake. “Are you alright?” 

“Y-Yeah-“ He chokes out, seemingly as if it’s just breathlessness. He would seriously rather die than pee on Ko, he’s going to die of embarrassment anyway. He feels small spurts, these sporadic and tiny streams soaking the front of his underwear, he pants but doesn’t want to tell Ko to put him down, in the end he’s digging his own grave. Ko’s hand snakes into the shirt once again, tickling him just once more before without warning all of Yoosung’s gates burst open.

A loud hissing fills both of their ears, the piss streaming down right into Ko’s lap. Ko’s eyes widen and he looks to Yoosung, face flushed with shame and embarrassment. “It’s alright, accidents happen, I provoked it anyhow.” Yoosung holds a hand to his face, shivering from being so scared and ashamed. Once the stream stops, Yoosung sits up and Ko follows, holding him with his arms. “I wasn’t expecting that.” Ko chuckles.

Yoosung hiccups and tears stream down his pale face, now scarlet red and puffy eyed. “I’m sorry.” 

Ko shakes his head and takes the hands away, looking at him sweetly. “Nothing to apologize for.”

Yoosung nods, putting his head in the crook of the teacher’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go wash up alright?”

Yoosung nods again, Ko smiling and taking him to the bathroom, pausing the movie behind him so they can finish once this is all cleaned up.


End file.
